Tsuna's Christmas Blunder
by bluenari
Summary: Reborn's been hounding Tsuna with training even more now, after his acceptance as Neo Vongola Primo. He's been so busy he completely forgot about Christmas presents! It's ok though, a quick trip to the mall fixes that issue... Wait... He forgot Hibari-san's present, and the shops are closed now! What is he going to get him! 1827... If you squint. For Secret Santa!


Tomorrow was Christmas.

_Christmas. _

Thanks to Reborn, and the hellish training he had to undergo for the past few days, he had completely lost track of time. Therefore leading to fact he had no clue tomorrow would be Christmas.

In conclusion… Tsuna had absolutely zero presents.

Well he wasn't worrying about it too much, because who get's Dame-Tsuna anything for Christmas? So he ignored the sinking feeling he had in the bottom of his stomach, and simply returned home.

"Mom! I'm home." Tsuna took off his boots, and removed his coat. Yikes, it had been freezing. He really hoped his mother was waiting for him with some awesome hot chocolate like she had yesterday. When Tsuna ran into the kitchen he was greeted with a cup of warm hot chocolate on the table, and a note. "What in the…" He sipped the drink slowly, minding his tongue, and lifted the note with his free hand to read.

'_Tsuna, _

_Went to buy the last of everyone's presents. Enjoy the hot chocolate, and remember to finish decorating the tree._

_Love, Mama.'_

Tree?

They had a tree?

Tsuna dropped the note as he ran to the living room. There, next to the couch, was a big Christmas tree that was already mostly decorated. The tree had colorful ornaments, and cute little stockings. Tsuna ran his hand along the ornaments, duly noting some of them were handmade by the little ones. His eyes trailed down the tree until he saw… presents!

Lots, and lots of beautifully wrapped presents were scattered around the tree. Tsuna was awestricken as he noticed plenty of them had his name scrawled across the top. There was a warm sensation that heated up his chest, and made his eyes wet. He couldn't believe he got so many presents this year from his friends, and family. He gave a small smile as he picked up a small box that was from Lambo. Even Lambo got him a gift, how sweet was that.

The warm fuzzy feeling he had started to suddenly disappear when he remembered he had no presents for anyone. Biting his lip he dropped Lambo's present, and sprinted up his stairs. Tsuna knew he had leftover money he had been saving from his past couple birthdays stored away safely. The door made a loud bang when it hit the wall, making Tsuna wince. Hoping the door didn't leave any bad indentations, Tsuna grabbed the money.

* * *

The mall near his house was still open on Christmas Eve, which he was glad for, but it was so crowded he felt he would never get his shopping done. Fortunately, a cute shop in the corner of the mall wasn't as crowded; he was able to get a good majority of the gifts from there. Buying a pineapple doll and a pair of skull high tops, Tsuna was done with everyone on his mental list.

"Yes! Now I just need to drop them off," he hummed to himself. So lost into his own world, he failed to notice Kusakabe walking in his direction.

"Ah! Sawada, doing last minute shopping? Kusakabe had bags, on top of bags in his arms. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the older man.

"Kusakabe-san! Merry Christmas!" He was surprised the older male was out last minute shopping, but happy that he wasn't the only one. "How are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he smiled gently. "I'm doing well, thanks for asking, just getting some shopping done for the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari-san is quite the busy body." Warmly chuckling, Kusakabe reached for a dumpling he had purchased earlier, and handed it to Tsuna. "Here, it's pork and I hear it's the best around."

Tsuna took the warm dumpling gratefully. "Oh wow it smells great. Thank you so much!" He bit down on the soft, white bread part of the dumpling. Tsuna was in bliss, he had forgotten he hadn't eaten since his training session with Reborn.

"No problem. Well I better be on my way, best not to keep Hibari-san waiting. I'll see you around Sawada."

"Oh! Right. I wouldn't keep Hibari-san waiting either." Tsuna gave an uneasy laugh.

Kusakabe politely bowed, and briskly in the direction toward Namimori Shrine leaving Tsuna to wonder if Hibari lived close to the shrine.

He shrugged off the weird feeling his hyper intuition kept giving him, and made his way home.

* * *

"All done!" He finished wrapping the last of the presents. It only took him 4 rolls of wrapping paper, and 4 paper cuts…

And 2 cuts from the tape roll, and a bruise on his cheek from smacking it against the side of the present.

But he was done! That was all that mattered.

Relaxing on his bed, he counted up the presents.

_One, two, three_- That was odd…

Tsuna re-placed each present according to color.

_ Oh shit._

That was what his intuition kept bugging him about. He forgot a present.

He forgot to get _Hibari-san_ a present.

Oh crap…

Well calm down, Tsuna told himself mentally. Hibari's not the kind of person who would get angry about not receiving a present from a little animal like him. Yea, Hibari won't even notice the lack of his present. He nodded to himself, trying to reassure his guilt.

But… Hibari had been extra, patient? Tolerable? Dare he say, nicer –Tsuna suppressed a shiver at the thought of the blood thirsty Disciplinary leader being remotely sweet- the past few days.

He also did, kind of, a bit, somewhat, owe the leader from helping him with Emma, and his family. He had to admit, Hibari also, kind of willingly, helped with freeing the Arcobaleno's from their curse.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tsuna groaned into his pillow. He knew he should get Hibari-san something; it was nice, if only polite. He rolled off his bed, checking the time as he got his coat on. 11:35 p.m.

_Gah!_ Tsuna mentally screamed at himself. He had no idea it had gotten so late, how he would find a store open at this hour, when Christmas was less than twenty five minutes away, was a complete mystery.

He stumbled down the stairs where his mother was busy cleaning the kitchen. "Oh Tsu-kun! Where are you going now? It's already 11:37." She asked with a smile.

Tsuna panicked, it was even later than the last time he checked. "Nothing mom, just don't wait up for me!" Tsuna ran out leaving the gate open in his rush.

"Oh my… that boy looked so panicked." Nana closed the gate and hurried back inside to escape the cold.

* * *

That was the fifth store he tried going to, but everything was closed! Tsuna felt devastated, he crouched down and held his head in between his legs. "What am I going to dooooo," he whined to no one in particular.

"Sawada? What's wrong?" Tsuna lifted his head to be greeted by Kusakabe's warm smile.

"Kusakabe-saaaaan."

He looked startled at Tsuna's, I'm about to cry, face. "What's wrong? What are you doing out here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be home with your family?" He extended a hand for Tsuna to take.

After he got himself up, and dusted all the snow off his pants he turned back to Kusakabe. "I forgot to get Hibari-san a gift… I have no idea what to get him!"He pouted when he heard him laugh. "It's not funny…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it was rude of me to laugh." He wiped a tear that made its way to the corner of his eye. "Sawada, let me tell you. Hibari-san is a very simple man. He enjoys hamburger steak, and fighting, just the other day he was impressed by how you simply beat down thirty trees with that flame power of yours."

Tsuna blanched, that was_ NOT_ simple… Reborn made him flatten out the land so they couldn't continue training. It zapped him of most of his energy, but the devil spawn wouldn't take that as an excuse. "R-right… simple," Tsuna averted his eyes.

"Like I was saying, to get something for Hibari-san you need to think of what he likes." Kusakabe looked as if he wanted to say more, but his phone rang. "Ah, Sawada I would love to assist you further, but I have a very important meeting with my family."

"Oh of course!" Tsuna waved his hands franticly in front of him. "I wouldn't want to keep you from them! Thank you so much, you've already helped me so much." Tsuna waved goodbye to the man as he retreated off into the streets. "Hmmmmm… something Hibari like?"

Tsuna trudged on to the shrine deep in thought. When he could see a traditional Japanese house with the label "Hibari" on it, he felt himself get guiltier. "Ok, so Hibari-san likes fighting, carnivores, and more fighting…" Tsuna's faces scrunched up in thought. A piece of paper hit him in the face. "Ack!" He pealed the paper off and it happened to be coupons for a martial arts class. "Free lessons whenever you like," read Tsuna. He gave the paper a couple more minutes of careful thought when it hit him! "I know what to get Hibari-san!"

* * *

Tsuna knocked on Hibari Kyoya's door, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

"H-Hibari-san! Please open the door." Tsuna waited outside the porch for a good five minutes, checking his watch, it was already 11:57. "Mom's going to be so worried…" Tsuna, sadly, decided to stop by the perfects house tomorrow, in hopes of finding him in a better mood. He was about to leave…

When the door burst open and slammed him in the face.

"What do you want little animal?" Hibari stood with his imposing posture while having his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a male yukata, much like how 10 year later Hibari had worn.

Tsuna duly noted how nice Hibari-san looked in that yukata, before mentally slapping himself. _Did I seriously just think that?_ He glanced up at Hibari, to see him forming an impatient scowl.

"I brought you a Christmas gift Hibari-san." For a minute Tsuna thought Hibari was going to slam the door in his face, but instead he swiftly turned around and walking into the house.

"Come. It is cold outside, we shall converse in here," Hibari said over his shoulder.

Tsuna scampered inside, and took off his boots. "Sorry for the intrusion," he muttered.

"You were saying?" Hibari asked resting against the hallway wall.

Tsuna thought it was now or never… Though sometimes he wished it was never.

"I-I got you fighting coupons." Tsuna handed Hibari the long coupons.

Hibari quirked an eyebrow, "and, pray tell, what in the world are these?"

Tsuna nervously laughed and scratched his cheek. "If you ever want to fight me, you can use those coupons and I'll fight you no matter what the circumstances are." He gave Hibari a bright smile.

Hibari twitched. "Are you implying that I need your permission to fight you?" His voice grew colder than the freezing weather outside.

Choking back a sob Tsuna exclaimed, "N-no! Not at all! I was just trying to find a suitable gift for you Hibari-san!" _Please don't kill me_, he mentally added.

Hibari took out his tonfas, "Did I ever ask for you to get me anything? Don't waste my time, I've been lenient on you little animal because you have recently peaked my interest. Too strong to be a herbivore, but to weak willed to be a carnivore. You infuriate me; get out of my site while I am still in a merciful mood." His voice held no shortage of venom.

The 'little animal' winced at the murderous aura the tonfa wielding teen let out, but made no signs of leaving.

Apparently he did not get the message. "_Now_. Get out now. Before I bite you to death."

The boy still did not move, he looked as if he was battling an inner turmoil to spit something out. Too bad Hibari was never that patient. He brought up his arm, and swung down harshly.

"_How about I take you to eat Hamburger Steak?!_" Tsuna yelped out.

Hibari froze mid swing, and blankly glared at the teen. "What did you say?"

"I-I know a place that has amazing Hamburger Steak. The best in Namimori, I swear!" Tsuna was about to pee his pants, but since he shot off his big mouth he better stick to it. "I can treat you to really nice Hamburger Steak. I promise you'll love it." He said in a more calming manner, giving Hibari a meek smile.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief when the older teen brought down his arms. "I do not dine in places that are crowded with herbivores."

Tsuna winced, "Yea… I thought you might say that." He was so devastated; he was completely out of ideas for Hibari's Christmas present.

Hibari watched Tsuna's face as if fell into a crestfallen look. He didn't understand why, but it bothered him to see the little animal so disappointed.

"Bring it here." He said in the softest of whispers.

Tsuna snapped his head up. He couldn't believe his ears; he thought he was hearing things. He had to have just imagined that. "W-What did you say Hibari-san?"

Hibari gave Tsuna a sharp glare that made the poor boy flinch. "_I said_. Bring the food here." He closed his eyes, and sighed. "I will tolerate it, and eat it if you bring the Steak here." Hibari gazed into Tsuna's eyes, "do you understand?" For once his voice held no contempt, just a bit of apathy.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna's face lit of like a Christmas tree. "I will definitely bring the steak here tomorrow!" He got his boots on, and ran out the door. "Oh I'm so happy. I promise you won't regret it Hibari-san" he chimed as he shut the door behind him.

Hibari felt his lips pull into a small smirk, "I would hope not, or you'll be paying for the consequences." Oh Hibari had a feeling he would enjoy this Christmas, he just knew it.

* * *

Haha... Hi... Ok so I know I really need to update my other story, but this was for a secret santa! So no pointing fingers.

Merry Christmas to JadeFlicker who I got for the Secret Santa! I'm so sorry it's so late. I had a big family thing, and I tried to upload it in the morning but my computer was being a butt. Oh I really hope it's not too late. I'm sorry if the story sounds rushed or choppy!

Hibari is a bit ooc... But hey, that's what you guys get when the manga depicts him as an asexual one dimension character. Whyyyyy, I love you Hibari... But WHY ARE YOU SO- Never mind. _

Regardless... I hope you like it! Haha...

**Not beta'd.**


End file.
